sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiger Iron (Goldensunsheba)
"Tiger Iron" is a reoccurring neutral who is a caregiver to loss and corrupted gems who mean no harm, she is part of the Steven Universe ''Fandom. Tiger Iron will make her appearance in a short Fanfiction story. Personality ''"I'm not going to let you hurt them, they're my friends!" Tiger Iron is a neutral gemstone that is very calm and collective. She can be very passionate when trying to protect the corrupted gems who she believes are her friends. She can be easy to anger but over all she is very well mannered. She is highly loyal and protective. Tiger Iron is a huge nerd and uses a lot of human tech and likes to blog. She`s seriously into '''"Camp Pinning Hearts" '''and shows a lot of interest in the show. She provides her own theories on the show and can get caught up ranting. Tiger Iron is not good with problem solving peacefully and tries too hard to do things by force. She tends to manipulate those around her without even intending to do so. Her choices end up poorly for her and she often suffers tremendous consequences for her actions. Appearance Tiger Iron has a messy look, her light brown hair normally covers her eyes and her gemstone. Her gemstone is located on her forehead. She wears a mixture of browns, yellows, red and golden colors. She has deep red eyes and her hair sticks up when she pushes it back. She normal will keep her hood up and over her head. History Tiger Iron escaped a prison from home world and fled to earth. She is on the mark list for bounty hunters. She first came across Snowy and Scapolite in the arctic and was able to befriend them eventually. Tiger Iron ends up leaving and collecting corrupted gems and giving them a home in a nearby cave. Tiger Iron hears that Rubellite is trying to hunt her down but she refuses to help the Crystal gems at first. She has a change of heart though and is ready to give herself up to Rubellite and Ice if they leave Snowy and Scapolite and their friends alone. This is a ploy though as Tiger Iron tricks Ice and Rubellite and ends up taking over the ship and bubbling Golden Beryl. She tries to pit the two against each other but soon realizes their bound is too strong. After crashing the ship onto the beach she realizes she cause Ice and Rubellite to fuse into Tiffany Stone. She easily seems to be over powering them. Guilt run through Tiger Iron again and she chooses to call Citrine to her and they fuse to defuse Tiffany Stone. This causes Tiger Iron's corruption. She is then poofed and bubbles where she remains in the temple along side Jasper. Abilities Currently Tiger Iron possess the normal abilities that all Gems have. Tiger Iron is adept at shape shifting and tends to shape sift into a tiger. Unique Abilities: * '''Force Push: '''A strong blast that pushes enemies back about 15 feet. * '''Enhanced Voice: '''She can enhances her voice to scare enemies and sound more intimidating. * '''EMP: '''With a lot of concentration she can set off an EMP that can disable electronics in around about 30 feet range. * '''Illusionist: '''Can manipulate the area around her to create small illusions to confuse her enemies. * '''EMP Blast: '''This ability is hard for her to pull off but if at the emotional breaking point she can disable all gem abilities a weapons for about 30 seconds this can stun gems for a short time. This cannot be used repeatedly as it drains her energy. Relationships Tiger Iron Currently only has a few relationships with a few gems. Snowy (Goldensunsheba) Snowy is an Arctic fox that she has nick named Snowy for the ice like abilities she has. Though Snowy is highly timid she seems very affectionate to her guardian. Tiger Iron is highly loyal and protective over her although she doesn't know what gemstone this gem is and has never seen another one like her. Tiger is highly curious about her and is interested to find out if any other gems may know of this gem. Scapolite (Qweryuiopscout) Scapolite is the gem she met when meeting Snowy for the first time. Tiger Iron admires Scapolite for her abilities to communicate to their corrupted gems. For being rather anti social Tiger Iron has let Scapolite into her life. Citrine (Goldensunsheba) A minor corrupted gem, Tiger Iron knows little about her but fully respects the old gem that is now a corrupted gem being. She managed to calm the gem down and Scapolite has been able to communicate with her, the gem seems to trust them now as well. Tiger Iron fuses with her in order to take down Tiffany Stone to help protect her friends. Ammolite (Goldensunsheba) Ammolite kinda forced friendship upon Tiger Iron but in the end Ammolite's bubbly attitude won her over. She is very open about her obsessions with Ammolite and shares her opinions with her. Trivia * Here nick name Mess was from the giveaway * She has a snagle tooth * She has been the help to a creation of a corrupted gemstone. Gemology http://www.healingcrystals.com/Tiger_Iron_Articles_32.html Tiger Iron is the perfect companion for those who tend to take on others feelings and emotions (whether consciously or unconsciously). Readers and Healers should keep a piece of Tiger Iron close to remain grounded, balanced and centered during a session. Gallery Tiger Iron.png Mess Eyes.png Mess.png Category:OCs Category:Approved Characters